


Gimme Your Vibe

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Kinky Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Bucky loves technology, and Bucky loves using technology in his sex life.Bucky also loves exhibitionism.Tony indulges him.





	Gimme Your Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm back with my favorite ship :D Hope you'll like it, I had fun writing it.  
> I'm sorry if there are capital letters missing, but my laptop fell and the keyboard didn't like it. Ugh.
> 
> Remember: kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

Why, _oh why_ , did he keep listening to his boyfriend's ideas?

Generally speaking, people thought that Tony was the crazy one in this relationship. If only they _knew_ what Bucky was up to out of the public's eyes, more than one journalist would choke up on their surprise.

Truth be told, at first, Bucky actually was the behaved and vanilla one. He wasn't a blushing virgin _per se_ , but taking risks wasn't his thing during his first months out of Hydra's dirty grip. The first few times they'd had sex, it was a tender, gentle sort of love making – not boring, absolutely not, Tony wouldn't even think about complaining, but it was different from some of the one night stands he'd experienced.

And then, Bucky had started getting more confident; their relationship had steadied into something comfortable that they could trust; and, Tony would never stop suspecting it, during the few days he'd had to get away for work, Bucky had found the funny side of the internet, and developed some interesting ideas of his own.

Whatever the real reason had been – if there actually was one – the change was obvious. Their nights weren't always spent whispering words of devotion and making love anymore; instead, they'd found and explored their respective kinkier side and, with great delight, Tony had understood that Bucky's kinkier side was not only present, but was quite _interesting_. For one thing, he had a dirty mouth that rivaled with Tony's, and he took advantage of it in the best way. And there was also the delightful fact that Bucky _loved_ technology and that Bucky _adored_ technology coupled with sex.

Tony was pretty sure they had the biggest collection of sex toys in the whole world. Especially as he'd added to said collection with some inventions of his own.

Sometimes, it was enjoyable. And sometimes, he regretted Bucky's passion.

As he did now.

He had to admit, part of it was his own responsibility. If he only managed to remember when they had things planned for the night, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have let Bucky lure him into a false sense of trust and security. But his memory was _shit_ at remembering dates, even when they were as simple as a bimonthly movie night with the whole team. And Jarvis had a weak spot for Bucky; he wouldn't even help his own creator.

Logically, then, when Bucky had come into the room with an innocent smile and a new toy in his hands, Tony had said yes. He hadn't had the smallest suspicion when Bucky had stripped him down and asked him to lay on the bed; not even when he'd prepped him, thorough but quick; and even once the toy had been snuggly fitted in him, it'd taken Bucky stepping away and straightening his clothes to realize something was not quite right.

''Bucky? Bucky, babe, where're you going?'' he asked, coughing to clear his voice and get rid of its desperate edge. Bucky's devilish smirk meant nothing good.

''Well, it's movie night. With the rest of the team, remember? We're supposed to watch _Die Hard_ tonight.''

Bucky had a hard time not laughing at Tony's face; he was the picture of shock and betrayal, mouth wide open, eyes narrowed.

''No. You're not serious. Tell me you don't expect me to–''

''I would really like you _to_ , as you say. But you know you can stop it whenever you want, right? I'm not forcing you if that makes you uncomfortable.''

Tony seemed to consider it for a while, weighing the advantages and disadvantages of his current situation. One good thing for him was that Bucky had chosen the night where Steve was away on a mission with Natasha; no supersoldier hearing and no freaky spy too observant for her own good. He had _some_ chance at not being noticed. Moreover, he knew Bucky wouldn't ever push him if he was getting really uncomfortable; he only had to ask for everything to stop.

''You're a crazy man,'' he sighed, defeated, ''but okay. Let's try this.''

Bucky grinned, unashamedly enchanted, and held out a hand for Tony to take.

''Sit up. Slowly, okay? Don't hurt yourself.''

He obeyed, and couldn't hold back a moan and a grimace as the toy shifted in interesting ways, the thin end settling right under his prostate, teasing it as soon as he moved.

''Oh god,'' he said, and stifled a groan against Bucky's shoulder, his boyfriend's hands steady on his hips to keep him upright.

''You okay?''

Silently, he nodded, and took a deep breath.

''Yeah. Yeah, okay, just give me a second. Can you go take my clothes? Sweatpants, please. No jeans.''

''You're too good to me, Tony. Beautiful,'' Bucky whispered, leaning down to put a kiss on the top of his head before stepping away.

He was nice enough to help Tony get dressed, so he didn't have to move around too much, but stepping into his pants was still an ordeal, and his cock was more than half-hard as he finally tied the drawstring.

''Think they'll notice?'' he asked, grimacing as he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

Bucky looked at it critically, but then shook his head.

''It's not that obvious. But here, tie this around your waist.''

He passed one of his old, comfortable sweatshirts to Tony, who took it gratefully and tied it with slightly clumsy hands, letting the sleeves dangle where they would tactically hide his bulge.

His first steps were slow, hesitant; getting used to the way everything moved and shifted inside him. It wasn't the first time he'd had a sex toy in him in public – let's be real, he could write a book about his various sexual experiments – but that was the kind of sensations you forgot from one time to the next, maybe for the best.

''Still okay?'' Bucky asked, and his voice was as dark as his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

''Yeah. Yeah, okay, let's go. But I'm counting on you to cover me if you need to.''

In any other situation, Tony _probably_ would have noticed Bucky's discreet smirk and the thing he pocketed – after all, he wasn't really trying to hide it. Unfortunately, he was far too busy thinking about unsexy things so he wouldn't look like he was two seconds away from coming in his pants when he stepped into their big living room.

No one noticed anything as they stepped into the room, except for the fact that they were late. Bucky walked to one of the large, comfortable armchairs, just big enough for the two of them to sit side by side, and gestured for Tony to sit down as he went in the kitchen to fetch them drinks and snacks.

It took some fidgeting to find the best position, where it didn't feel like he'd burst if he even dared to breathe, but Tony finally managed to settle down, a cushion behind his back, legs straight before him. Bucky had a little smile on his lips as he came back with sodas and some chips, but he didn't comment, only let the fingers of his metal arm linger on Tony's thighs, affectionate and _almost_ innocent.

''You ready?'' Sam called out, and turned the movie on when both of them nodded.

At first, everything was okay: the movie was great, though Tony almost knew it by heart by now; Bucky was being all touchy feely, his hands going from Tony's legs to his waist, to his hair, sometimes leaning down to kiss him. He almost forgot the unyielding plastic deep in his ass. He had this. He wouldn't embarrass himself, no sir, not today.

And then the first explosion happened on the screen. Bucky's right hand disappeared from the back of his neck, where it was scratching him delightfully, to his pocket. And the toy in his ass began to _vibrate_.

There was nothing he could do about it: he squeaked, loudly, and embarrassedly high, and his back arched entirely not of his own volition.

As soon as it'd begun, the vibration stopped; if it wasn't for the remaining effects, Tony could have thought nothing happened. But Bucky's snicker, and the way his groin felt like it was about to burst into flames, managed to convince him that it wasn't just an effect of his vivid imagination.

''Hey, Tony, everything okay?'' Clint asked, raising a surprised eyebrow, and Tony could only nod, unsure of what he would sound like if he talked.

It was Bucky who came to his help – of course.

''Sorry,'' he explained, smiling like a man who didn't just _play with the toy in his boyfriend's ass_ , ''had the bad idea to tickle him. He's sensitive.''

''Oh. Well, okay, then.''

_It's not okay,_ Tony wanted to shout, _this man is evil!_ But of course he stayed quiet, and only turned to glare at Bucky, who answered with a grin and opened his right hand to reveal a small square remote.

''Fun, isn't it? Should I show you the other settings?''

That was an out; Tony only had to say _no_ , and Bucky would leave him alone to enjoy the rest of the movie. But…

''Yeah,'' he whispered, and closed his eyes when he heard how hoarse his voice was. ''Okay.''

He had a minute to catch his breath before the vibrations were back; steady, insistent, the toy pulsed in him, caught against his prostate. They lasted longer this time, and Tony's legs began to jiggle, up and down, quickly, his lower lip caught firmly between his teeth to muffle any sound. He looked around, but no one was watching them; all the others were staring at the screen, completely unaware of what was going on not even three meters from them. It was this thought, that everyone _could_ know what was happening but _didn't_ , not yet at least, that made him moan, a small thing disguised in a sigh, and Bucky chuckled next to him, low and throaty. A second later, he'd swapped the remote to his metal hand, and the flesh fingers, deliciously warm, were back in Tony's hair, untangling them, smoothing them down.

''I can hear it, you know,'' he whispered, leaning down so his mouth was right next to Tony's ear, ''no one else can, but _I can_. I hear it vibrating, deep in you. Feels good, hm?''

Tony groaned, nodded, and closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth spreading low in his stomach. And then everything stopped, and he had to bite back his shout of protest.

''Bucky,'' he simply said, and if his protest was more of a whimper, no one would comment on it.

''I know, I'm sorry, but… Here, come on, I want you in my lap. Let me help you, come on, I got you, slowly…''

Even taking it slow, it was a delicious sort of torture, especially as Bucky lowered him in his lap, his ass now placated to Bucky's groin, and there was no missing it, how hard his boyfriend was.

''That's all because of you, you know. Just you, just how beautiful you are right now. All flushed… and afraid they're gonna catch us, aren't you? And you want it back, the vibe, want it to go again, am I right?''

He didn't wait for an answer, this time around – and that was lucky, because Tony honestly wasn't sure he could _give_ him one – only pushed a button on the remote.

The rhythm was different now: more deep, long pulses, followed by seconds of nothing. It wasn't a constant vibration anymore, and there was no logic to it, nothing Tony could count and get ready for.

''Fuck,'' Bucky groaned behind him, his forehead now pressed on the back of Tony's neck. ''I can feel it, now. Oh god, Tony, fuck…''

Though his mind was fuzzy now, caught up in the feelings streaming through his veins, instinct took over, and Tony ground down on Bucky's lap, and was rewarded by a low moan. He smiled and began to move his hips in a slow circle, knowing from the way his boyfriend jerked when the pulses started again that he was feeling them alright, that they were perhaps as pleasurable for him as they were for Tony.

''Oh, yeah, keep going, just like that, yes…''

''Harder?'' Tony asked, knowing that he was taking risks, ''Can you, maybe, harder?''

He only had to ask, apparently: the vibrations were back, times ten, merciless, almost overwhelming. And there was nothing Tony could do about it; he only had the reflex to turn his head, hide it into Bucky's neck. He was doing his _best_ to keep silent, but there was nothing he could do about his panting breath, and he was aware that more than one moan escaped from his closed lips.

It took him a while to notice Bucky untying his sweater from around Tony's waist and draping it over his lap, like a small blanket, and he _knew_ what was coming, but feeling Bucky's hand darting under his pants and wrapping around his cock was still a shock. He whimpered, and Bucky shushed him, though he wasn't that silent himself, huffs of breath escaping him when Tony started moving again.

''You're gorgeous, like this, fuck, I love you… You're gonna come, aren't you? In front of all of your friends, with a toy in your ass… You'd love it if I fucked you, now, wouldn't you? I could just take the toy out and slip in… and you'd have to stay quiet, except I know you, I know you couldn't. It'd only take a minute before everyone saw us, knew what we were doing. Look up, Tony, sweetheart, look at them. It'd only take one wrong move and they'd _know_.''

If Tony had the smallest doubt about Bucky's exhibitionism kink before, he didn't anymore. As he ground his hips down, he noticed how hard his cock was, and he was pretty sure there was a big wet spot on the front of his pants – and on the back of his own probably too.

He thought the toy was on his highest setting, but he was wrong apparently, because the rhythm changed once more, strong vibrations mixed with deep pulses, a mix of various sensations that took him up, and up, sending him in a spiral of feelings he couldn't even explain. His fingers were clenched tight around Bucky's thighs, and he was sure he was hurting him, that he would leave bruises, but he wasn't able to care anymore. The only thing he wanted was to find release, to leave this almost painful high, and Bucky helped, of course he did, his touch light on Tony's cock, just what he needed – more and he would have been in pain.

The last time he'd messed his pants, he'd probably been in his twenties, but there was nothing he could do about it now; even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't have left the room to finish this in the privacy of a bathroom, not with the way the toy vibrated in him. With a pained _humpf_ , his muscles tightened violently and then relaxed, all at once, in the same time he came on Bucky's fist, messing his hand and his pants, feeling the wetness spread around his groin, uncomfortable on the cotton of his sweatpants. Bucky's metal arm tightened around his waist, and then he was coming, too, his hips jerking up in tiny movements, searching the vibe of the toy through Tony's pants to extend his pleasure.

Tony didn't even have time to emit a sound of discomfort before the toy turned off, still present in his ass, but silent, a motionless weight now.

On the screen, Bruce Willis was struggling with the bad guy, and the others were still entranced by the suspense, but Tony didn't care about the movie, not anymore; he slumped over, curled in Bucky's welcoming arms, and waited until he'd stopped shaking, until his breathing was back to (more or less) normal, shushed all along by Bucky's soft voice.

''You were beautiful,'' he was saying, praising him, serious and honest, ''just gorgeous, god, the things you do for me. Pretend you're asleep, okay? Promise nobody'll bother you, I'll take care of them, and then I'll take good care of you when they're gone.''

He held his promise; said goodnight to everyone, and Tony pretended he was sleeping, even when Rhodey's steps stopped right next to the armchair, and when he exchanged small talk with Bucky.

''Give that to Tony when he wakes up, okay?'' his friend was saying, and Tony knew him well enough to recognize the smile in his voice. ''Have a good night, Barnes. Take care of him.''

Then Rhodey stepped away, and they were alone in the room. Tony straightened up, grimacing at the sticky, wet feeling in his pants, and took the piece of paper from Bucky's hand, bursting out laughing when he saw what Rhodey'd written.

_Did you really think I wouldn't notice anything? Bunch of dirty birds, you are. Glad you had fun, but keep the dirty to the bedroom. Have a nice night._


End file.
